its_a_mad_mad_mad_madfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Culpepper
My Name Is Jeff (First two intials M.J. Full name unknown) is a detective at the Santa Rosita Beach Police Department. He is played by Spencer Tracy. Role Jeff had been working at the Santa Rosita Beach Police Dept. since at least 1934. For 15 years prior to the movie, Culpepper had been investigating the Tuna Factory Robbery conducted by Smiler Grogan. He thought that the money was buried right under their noses in Santa Rosita. But when he got word that the Smiler died in a car crash, he turned his attention to the group of people that stopped to help him. Keeping track of their movements, he called up his wife Ginger and told her the good news. Because he figured that the mayor would give him an increase in his pension, he told her about going on a trip to Hawaii. GInger did not know what the Smiler Grogan case was (even though her husband had been talking about it for the last 15 years) but told their daughter Billie Sue about the trip to Hawaii, which she was not allowed to go on. Her boyfriend Oscar was coming up from Pomona to meet him and Ginger, but when Billie Sue told him, they got in an argument resulting in their engagement being called off. Billie Sue decided to leave home, calling her father from the bus station. Ginger also called and the two got in an argument over the phone, while Culpepper sat and listened to them talk about him. After Intermission, Culpepper's demeanor had changed. Unbeknownst to anyone else, Culpepper was planning on stealing the money for himself. He contacted a sailor named Jimmy to take him to Mexico. As the treasure-hunters made their way into Santa Rosita Beach State Park, so did he. He walked about the grounds until he came across Emmaline, who had figured out where the money was. They worked out a deal to split the money, but that dream ended when everyone else figured it out. Culpepper watched them dig up the money until he revealed himself, taking the money and having the group go to turn themselves in. However, they saw that he was going the other way and proceeded to chase him across town, foiling his plans. They eventually reached The Plaza and Culpepper got out. Running up the stairs, they got to the roof and began to go down the fire escape, which collapsed. The group accidentally dropped the money down to the crowd below. The fire dept. attempted a rescue, but all the men got on the ladder at the same time, causing it to fling them everywhere. Culpepper landed on a palm tree and used a leaf as a zipline, crashing right into a pet shop. In the prison hospital, Culpepper admitted that the rest of the group would get off lightly because of him. He also said that his wife was divoricing him, his daughter was getting her name changed, and his mother in-law was suing him for damages. After wishing that he could have something to laugh about, Ms. Marcus promptly walked in and slipped on Benjy's banana peel, causing everyone, including Culpepper, to erupt in laughter. Category:Characters